


Defusing the Tension

by DontMindtheReticence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindtheReticence/pseuds/DontMindtheReticence
Summary: The reader arrives at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the home she shares with her two lovers, Fred and George Weasley. It's late into the evening after a long, torturous day at work, and reflects on how her polyamorous relationship with the twins began. Briefly, her attention is taken over with flashbacks to the start of their romantic attachments. Feeling refreshed at once in the bask of those fond memories, she races into their shared loft to enjoy being in their presence. They greet her with a magical surprise that gradually leads them onto an adventurous sexual experience.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	Defusing the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it really clear right off the bat that this work does not contain any twincest as that is terrible and disgusting. I also do not own the characters Fred and George Weasley. They were created by J.K. Rowling in her "Harry Potter" novel series. 
> 
> MOVING ON. 
> 
> This story contains a lot of content explaining the manner of the reader's relationship with Fred and George for quite some time before it really delves into the smut, but don't let that fool you. The smut is very graphic and stretches across the story with much more length than the flashbacks do. You've been warned.
> 
> The twins also recite an incantation that does not exist in the Harry Potter universe, at least not to my knowledge after desperately searching for one that fits with the context. So, I used Latin terms to create the incantation and spells. Here are their rough translations:  
> \- Forma venereum musica = The form of romantic music  
> \- Ludere musica = Play music 
> 
> A portrait that is not seen or mentioned in the Harry Potter movies or book appears in the flashbacks as it does not actually exist, but the interaction with the person of this portrait contains a lot of researched Irish slang so I am going to provide a list of those terms and what they mean in case you are like me and do not have the knowledge already in your arsenal (yes, I may have gone overboard with the terminology):  
> 1.) cailÍn = girl  
> 2.) gurriers = a ruffian  
> 3.) feek = gorgeous girl  
> 4.) spanner = someone who is unintelligent or stupid  
> 5.) hoors = scoundrels  
> 6.) beour = attractive girl or woman
> 
> And, lastly, while we are on the topic of explaining things that may not be known or having been made clear: At some point in the story, a reference to a "trip to Paris" is mentioned. This is not to be taken literally. In the context of the situation, it is a reference to a sexual position called the "Eiffel Tower". So, yeah. Sorry about that.

_Defusing the Tension_

Y/N stumbled towards the door leading into Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, the closed sign hanging delicately against the door’s window. The lights were still on, shining through the large, red windows. They illuminated her path, bringing the snow to glitter lightly on the cobblestone sidewalk. She took in a deep breath, desperately needing the cool, refreshing air in front of her home to alleviate the stress of her day. 

Her job always demanded the majority of her energy, leaving her with promises of exhaustion and a tenseness both in her mind and body. Today, however, had taken its toll far more than it usually did. It seemed like everything that could go wrong, had done just that, and she had been left in the chaos to clean it all up. Feelings of being unappreciated for her hard work and being at odds with the ache in her head left her in a tremendously gray state by the time she had gotten back to the shop. 

She unlocked the door, closed it behind her, and made sure to lock it. The simple task now completed, she turned around slowly to take in the lovely sight of the delightful havoc put together so beautifully by her equally beautiful partners. A warm smile overtook her features as she listened in on the gentle thudding of feet hitting the floor in the loft above her. Another breath of tranquility graced her lungs as she detected the deep voices of the two loves of her life, no doubt discussing another one of their projects based on the energy that could still be heard from a floor below them. 

Y/N stood for a moment, thinking back to the days that had changed her life forever, leading her onto a path she would never hope to step off from. She leaned her body against the door of that mischief filled place and let her memories wash over her. Yet another sedating peace rolled through her mind as an affectionate smile curled her lips. 

Her mind flooded with images of the day she had first been introduced to the Weasley Twins. Even then, without knowing anything about them, she could feel the glee that radiated off of their bodies infecting her through and through. A friendship blossomed the evening they had all been sorted into Gryffindor and she thanked the stars it had. She found a home within their companionship, one that seemed to bring a breath of new life that she had not experienced before. 

Her romantic feelings towards them snuck up on her around their fourth year at Hogwarts. It wasn’t anything that they did to change how she looked at them. It had simply dawned on her as she watched them from across the table, laughing along to a joke she had long forgotten. There was a twinkle in their eyes she had never quite noticed before until that moment and it captivated her. Right then and there, she had felt an aching to be closer than she already was and that _terrified_ her thoroughly. 

Catching feelings for a close friend had its own baggage to surely drag down the unfortunate soul it would latch onto, but to catch feelings for _twins_. Not to mention twins as close as Fred and George. She was stubbornly certain nothing would ever come out of her quickly flourishing crush on them, but it pained her, nevertheless. The prospect of ever having to choose, the idea of risking their friendship, and the doubts that filled her mind on their feelings towards her had sent her into a complete state of misery. Though, she worked hard to never let it show. Well, not at first and definitely not to the exact degree anyway. 

Truly, it wasn’t until the beginning of their fifth year that the evidence of her feelings really started to force their way into her demeanor. Neither Fred nor George could pinpoint what it was that made her break eye contact so often or find excuses to leave their presence all too quickly, but they knew something had changed. But did either party acknowledge this nagging question to her? Not in the slightest. They simply continued onto their path of bearing the small tinges of awkwardness and slight pains of wondering what to do about the situation they had all stumbled into. 

They figured it would get better. Whatever it was wouldn’t last. Their trio had grown far too close to break apart. That was what they used to comfort themselves until the words could no longer give them that peace. 

Halfway through that school year, both George and Fred decided they couldn’t take the distancing much longer. The desire for things to come to light and for healing to make its way through their friendship had become far too great to continue to spare their comfort in the silence. 

Almost an entire day had gone by without so much as a smile from Y/N, so, naturally, they hatched a plan and pushed it into motion. Students were flooding into the dining hall, Y/N with them when the twins decided to pull her aside into a deserted corner away from prying eyes and keen ears. Just as they had expected, they were met with a great force of confused anger. 

“What the hell are you two doing?” She shouted before being shushed. 

She figured she knew why they had pulled her aside, but refused to let the truth come to light. It was true that she had been avoiding them all day. She couldn’t bring herself to smile or laugh at their antics anymore, not with the lingering feeling of dread that came whenever their smiles would be directed at her. But her efforts to keep them at a distance had failed and now there they were, lording over her with their effortless charm. 

She couldn’t stand it. Desperate to keep the truth to herself, she shook their hands from her arms and attempted to push past them but was stopped dead when George caught her waist in his arm; her breath hitched at the simple touch. 

“No, no, no, love.” He replied softly, gently pushing her back into the corner. 

Fred stepped forward slightly to block her previous path and spoke with his usual sense of determination, “You are not permitted to eat your meal until you tell us what’s got you so distant all of a sudden.” 

She perked her head up, mocking a sense of disdain in an attempt to cover up the tremendous fear surging through her body. 

“I don’t know what you’re getting at.” She crossed her arms over her chest defensively, “I’ve been here the whole time.” 

Fred smirked, his eyes still reflecting his sternness to discover the facts once and for all, “That’s how we’re going to play this, eh?” 

“Shall we jog your memory then?” George piped up; the same earnest sincerity displayed across his features. 

Fred took a deep breath and Y/N instantly sighed knowing that she had entered another one of the twin’s signature give-and-takes. In other words, they were about to rail her with cold hard truths, and they were going to do it with simultaneous confidence. 

Fred held up a single finger as he began their argument, “Point of evidence number one: You’ve been abnormally quiet.” 

George pointed to Fred as he began his point of observation, his brother pointing up a second finger as he listened, “Our wit and genius don’t seem to do it for you anymore.” 

“That was the biggest clue something was wrong with you.” Fred whispered his emphasis as he leaned in slightly. 

George continued, Fred holding up a third as he went on, “There’s your sudden lack of interest in our perfectly thought-out pranks.” 

Fred lifted a fourth finger with his point, “You hardly look us in the eye anymore.” 

“And when you do, you always dart off to look in another direction.” George added. 

Y/N rolled her eyes instinctively at their tag-team effort to break her down. She hoped it worked to mask that they were, in fact, breaking her down. 

“We rarely see you in the halls.” Fred’s voice raised slightly on this fifth piece of evidence making it known he had taken her efforts to dodge them quite personally. 

George stepped forward, ever the detective, “As if you’ve changed your pattern of walking to class—” 

“—just so you won’t run into us.” Fred surmised confidently. 

George pointed eagerly once more to Fred, his brother lifting a sixth digit, “And then we’ve got the ever-growing absence of your presence at our quidditch meets.” 

“Alright, alright!” She sighed, raking her hands through her hair, “That’s quite enough.” 

The boys took in her worn-out demeanor. Her cheeks were flushed, the tips of her ears poking through her hair looked hot to the touch, but the feature that struck them the most was her eyes. 

Darting quickly around the floor between their feet but shining more than they usually had. They’d yet to fill to the brim with tears, but the mechanisms responsible for such an action were no doubt at work. Instantly, their determination softened, but it did not leave them. Too much was at stake. 

Fred felt his body relax, only now realizing that it had stiffened during the uncovering of their evidence. He leaned in, catching her focus, and spoke swiftly, his eyes and voice reflecting an urgency for her honesty, “Out with it, dearie.” 

“Have we done something to offend you?” George had stepped forward as well, his tone of voice alarming her in its fear of an indication that they had. 

She shook her head lightly. The pressure to find just the right words to keep everything in front of her from falling apart had spurred on the creation of her tears. Her heart was thundering within the confines of her chest and she was quickly losing feeling in her extremities. 

“No, nothing of that sort.” She managed to respond, meekly at best, her voice having cracked in the middle of her sentence. 

Had she built up the courage to look them in the eyes then, she would have seen the sparks of worry that had begun taking over their gaze. George looked at Fred with a look of concern before closing the distance to be at her side and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Do tell us what’s wrong, love.” He carefully placed his thumb on her chin, lifting her eyes to look at them as he spoke quietly. 

“It’s killing us.” Fred whispered, his hands, having felt useless, were shoved into his pockets, “Not knowing what to do to fix it.” 

She felt herself choke lightly on a sob as their pain worked its way into their voices and the tears began to trickle down her cheeks. As she brought her hand up swiftly to cover her mouth, Fred rushed to her other side. Each of the twins let their knees hit the ground gently in an effort to subdue her worry and bring her closer to them. Fred quickly found her unoccupied hand and rolled his thumb over the back of it as George held her side close to his chest, brushing her hair away from her face sweetly. 

Then, she told them everything. 

Hesitatingly, at first, but their loving, gentle kindness swayed her to expose the whole truth. Once it was revealed that it wasn’t just feelings for one of them that had kept her away, but for both, she felt her whole world come to a halt. Their shocked silence served only to urge her fears to overtake control in her brain and set things ablaze with chaos and madness. 

For the few moments they spent in that silence, this unbelievable weight crashed down onto her shoulders. She was certain she’d ruined everything. 

Desperate to know what they were thinking, but convinced it would only break her heart, she declined them the opportunity to speak on the matter. It felt right to spare them of the discomfort of having to let her down, so she urged them to push past it. 

“Please don’t say anything. Not yet anyway.” Her sniffles and occasional deep breath breaking apart her speech slightly. 

George reached up once more to wipe her tears from her cheek, then started to whisper, “Y/N…” 

“No, no, please.” She interrupted, far too fearful of losing either of them so soon, “I can tell you’re trying to find something to fill the air, but I am begging you to just—wait.” 

She searched George’s eyes first, then Fred’s for confirmation. Fred gave her a look of hesitance at the idea. He felt like he knew what to say, but he wasn’t sure it should be said yet. 

Y/N felt a lurch in her heart as she fought back at the thought that they were beginning to slip away. She reached for their hands with a great need to hold tight to the joys of her life. Quickly, she spoke again, urging them to agree with her, “When you have something concrete, then tell me what it is you need to say, but for now, can we just…leave the air empty?” 

Fred and George exchanged a look, the meaning behind it was one only they could decipher. In any other circumstance, she would’ve grinned at their seemingly telepathic abilities, but tonight did not feel like a night for grins and laughter. 

After they’d exchanged their thoughts, Fred turned back to look at her with a sweet, reassuring smile, before whispering, “Of course, darling.” The palm of his hand escaping hers to meet her cheek in a soft embrace, coercing the tears to cease their falling as he gently wiped away their trails. 

They sat together for a while before Fred cracked a simple joke that managed to lift all of their spirits. Her laughter and smile allowing them to breathe once again. They made their way together into the dining hall and went through the next few days with much more happiness than they had grown accustomed to before the truth had made its way into their lives. 

But the air could not be left empty for long if that happiness was to be preserved and grown to flourish. Later that week, they came to her with the thoughts that had filled their minds the moment she confessed. To say she was floored by their words would be a drastic understatement. 

As it turned out, the twins had grown quite infatuated with her over the years. And though they’d grown a natural competitive edge in their relationship as twins, they could never bring themselves to step on the feet of the other to confess their amorous desires to her. They resided to wait and see if one brother’s feelings would fade away and give room for the other to make his move. 

However, as time went on and their friendship with her grew deeper, they’d come to the realization their trio had become far too interconnected. The possibility for one to step aside for the other twin was out of the question. If one was going to love her, the other would be right there with him. Life just couldn’t be separated into conventional methods in terms of loving Y/N. It was all together or not at all. 

It seemed easier, at the time, to relent to the imaginary truth she would never feel comfortable in a trinal romantic relationship. In truth, neither Fred nor George could hurdle over their fear that even suggesting the very thought to her would break their bond into bitter pieces. She was still there for them after all. They did get to love her, albeit platonically, but love nevertheless and that was enough. It had to be and that was that. 

That is, it was enough until it was clear something about their friendship with her was causing her to push them away. 

When her confession flowed from her lips it felt radiantly similar to that moment when the expanse of the sky is at long-last graced with the appearance of glorious storm clouds after months of drought. Sure, they could’ve revealed the truth of their feelings right then and there, but what would be the fun in that? No, they decided in a split-second of looking at one another that this required more of that signature Weasley spirit. Charm, brilliance, and flair were needed if this was to be done _right_. 

She giggled at the memory of how that had turned out. 

They’d just begun climbing the grand staircase, making casual chit chat when Fred stuck his arm out suddenly to block Y/N from taking another step. 

“Fred! What are you—” She’d begun to inquire with increasing confusion. 

Fred interrupted her question with a long shushing before whispering, “Hush now, darling.” 

George leaned in, on the other side of her, and whispered with a waggle of his brows, “Wouldn’t want to get caught by that loud mouth of yours before we’ve had our bit of fun.” 

Y/N groaned, her shoulder dropping in resignation, “I hate having to play catch up in your gags.” 

“Trust us, darling.” Fred responded armed with his fearless smile. 

George slung his arm around her shoulders and stepped forward, “You’re going to _love_ what we’ve got in store.” 

The staircase their feet had rested on began lurching into movement causing George to exchange giddy smiles with Fred. She rolled her eyes at being left in the dark, making sure to keep her lips tucked into a straight line. Part of being kept in the dark in some of their playful antics was pretending like she wasn’t still thrilled to be involved. 

She felt George’s arm slide down to her waist, holding onto her tighter as the stairs moved towards a wall of paintings and she had to thoughtfully stop her heart from racing out of control. Ever since the truth had gotten out, being touched by them proved to be quite nerve-wracking. As nonchalant as this physical connection was, it had not been an exception. Certainly not when Fred’s hand suddenly made contact with hers, pulling it into a gentle hold. 

The quick beating of their hearts did not cease to a normal rate as the stairs began to settle into place. Fred led the way up the last few steps and stopped in front of one of the many paintings. She examined it closely before looking to the twins expectedly. 

She was sure she’d walked past that portrait hundreds of times before, but she was lost to its significance now. A beautiful young girl, likely around their age, sat quite proper on a marble bench, a single rose in hand. The girl whose name she had never learned was forever plucking at that same flower, never explaining why. 

Once her eyes landed on Fred’s, he registered her confusion and simply winked back in response. 

She was just about to question their intentions further when the young girl’s voice broke the silence. 

A soft squeal emitted from her lips as she clapped excitedly, “You’re back!” She gasped happily when her eyes landed on Y/N, “And you’ve brought the girl!” 

George chuckled both at the young lady’s excitement and at the deeply growing confusion etching across Y/N’s face, “Couldn’t stay away for too long, could we, Deirdre?” 

Y/N turned her head swiftly to look at George and then back at Fred before looking back at Deirdre when neither boy looked back at her. 

“What’s your name, cailÍn?” Deirdre asked quite intrigued in her thick Irish accent, “These two gurriers have kept me waiting for far too long.” 

“Y/N…” she answered back hesitatingly, taken aback by the insinuation they had talked about her before. 

“Well, what’s the verdict, Deirdre?” George asked with an admittedly cute smile even now in the midst of all her questions. 

“Have we done her likeness justice?” Fred further inquired as he took the moment to admire Y/N’s beauty. 

Deirdre scoffed, snapping Y/N’s attention away from Fred’s captivating gaze, “You’re a spanner if you think you described this feek well enough.” 

Fred had to laugh at Y/N’s expression. Her features contorted this way and that as she tried to decipher if what had been said could be taken as a compliment or not. 

Deidre caught on to this as well and sighed, “Sorry, dearie. I forget where I am sometimes. I mean very well to say that you are an absolute knockout, and these two bucks could never have prepared me for your beauty.” 

Y/N felt her face flush as a breath of relief coursed through her, quite glad to know she hadn’t been insulted. Deirdre continued with a pleased smirk as she leaned in, “That’s not to say they didn’t try on many occasions.” 

“Don’t go exposing all of our secrets now.” George playfully warned, his grip still attached to Y/N’s waist. 

“May we get on with our plan then?” Fred whispered to Deirdre knowing full well his words would be carried to Y/N’s ears, “We’ve been looking forward to it.” 

Deirdre smiled back with eager mischief shining through as she winked. She looked past Fred to Y/N and spoke sweetly, “You’ve got a couple of cute hoors longing to snap you off your feet tonight, beour.” 

And without any other word, Deirdre looked to the right side of her portrait, causing the frame to emit a sound very much like the Fat Lady’s once you’d given her the right password. Just like that, the portrait creaked open. 

George removed his arm from her waist as Fred released her hand, the absence of their touch far too cold for her liking and he moved forward to bring the portrait’s secret entrance into full view. 

“After you.” George spoke softly, a sweet smile plastered on his lips as he gestured for her to walk through ahead of them. 

She couldn’t see anything past the darkness until her feet made contact with the ground of the hidden room. All at once, delicate flames began to flicker to life all around the space. The lighting looking very much like fairies exposing the truth of what was held behind the delightful portrait. 

In every direction she looked as she stepped further into the room were gorgeous flora taking over every wall or open space made available; some she recognized, but many escaped her knowledge. She walked over to the middle of this secret garden and looked up at the ceiling. There was no window or natural form of lighting to care for these botanical creatures, but here they were flourishing. It took her breath away and the twins loved it. 

They made their way to her; the portrait closing gently behind them. 

“Tell us what you think, darling.” George spoke in a delicate, hushed tone. 

Her breath caught slightly as she took in the graceful allure of that place. “I don’t—” She was feeling at a loss for words and she laughed slightly at the fact, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen something quite so…stunning!” 

Fred chuckled lightly, “Well, I do hope you’re remembering to excuse us from that statement.” 

Y/N simply grinned back at them with a playful roll of her eyes before spinning around once more to take in the splendor of the garden. The boys, gladly, stood back and let her; taken in completely with her captivation. 

As she finished her spin, her eyes caught onto a blanket in a corner of the room. A picnic basket laid on top of it with candles sitting around the intricately planned space. 

She turned back to the twins, beguiled gazes still locked onto her, and asked quietly, “Why’ve you brought me here?” 

“To make things right.” Fred answered back quickly, the two of them slowly stepping closer to her. 

George continued, “You never quite gave us the chance to tell you how we feel.” 

“So…” They were right in front of her now as Fred whispered, “We’re here to show you.” 

“What do you mean?” Her voice coming out much fainter than she had intended, but the anticipation of what was happening was far too confidence-shaking for there to have been any other reaction. 

“We love you, Y/N.” Fred’s voice spoke the flaming words into the atmosphere, sending her heart hammering against her chest. 

“Romantically.” George clarified in a mix of slight humor and large amounts of sincerity. 

Fred’s words echoed once more, “Have for quite a while now.” 

“L-love?” She attempted to clarify with great surprise coursing through her veins. Her throat was feeling _very_ dry and she felt like she was shrinking a bit under the intensity of their gazes upon her. 

George shrugged his shoulders lightly, “We felt it best to tell you how it is—” 

“—in spite of how sudden the revelation may be.” Fred finished. 

“Truth is,” George continued, his presence soft and still oh so intimidating in this context, “it’s something we’ve wanted to tell you for years.” 

She held her hand up to pause their speech, taken aback by this casual revelation. 

“ _Years_?” Y/N implored. 

“You can see now why we stole the opportunity to tell you as quickly as we have.” Fred answered, his nonchalant attitude masking how greatly nervous he felt standing in front of her. 

George piped up, bringing a bit of light to the situation, “We did administer of a bit of restraint when you asked, but—” 

Fred stepped up once more to finish his brother’s thought, “—it’s about time you were given the truth, Y/N.” 

They stood in silence, giving her the time she needed to process the outpour of their words. 

Her eyes blinked somewhat rapidly as she tried to piece together the information she had just received. 

Feeling as if she was getting a handle of it, she asked, “You mean to tell me that the two of you—the _both_ of you—are _in love_ with me?” 

“Completely.” They answered simultaneously. The confidence in their stature urging on her belief that she could trust that her long-held dream was actually coming true. 

“And—” she looked back at the blanket, gesturing to it before she turned back to look at them, “—this is meant to be like a…” hesitating still in fear there was a chance she was misreading this part, “…a date?” 

They answered her question together once again, “Yes.” 

“Between the three of us?” It wasn’t likely necessary that she needed this much clarification, but she just had to make sure this was truly happening. 

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.” Fred spoke huskily. A tiny shiver crawled up her spine as his words graced her with the same passion that his eyes conveyed. 

Silence lingered between the three of them as Y/N’s mind worked diligently to process the collision of dream and reality unfolding before her. 

George’s question caught her attention, “How are you feeling, love?” 

She searched his gorgeous eyes for any hint of regret. Not finding any, she answered back, “A bit overwhelmed if I’m honest.” 

She looked swiftly between the two of them, “You’re really okay with…” Her lips halted at pushing out the words. It felt far too silly of a sentence to speake into the air. 

Luckily, George caught her meaning and offered her this comfort, “Sharing you?” 

She nodded shyly in response, her fear absolutely refusing to let go of her. 

“As long as you are.” Fred answered in a reaffirming whisper. 

“This is real.” George assured, taking her hands gingerly into his. He leaned in and let her search his eyes for the honesty he felt before insisting, “You’re a part of _our_ world, Y/N.” 

Fred stepped closer to her and said with all the marks of eager honesty, “Neither of us can separate from your affections without the lingering feeling that the other _should_ be there as well.” 

Fred looked at George before starting, “So,” George passed along one of her hands to his brother, “If you’re feeling up to giving this a go—” They worked together to turn her around to direct her body towards the picnic. 

George finished Fred’s statement with earnest, “—then we are absolutely, one-hundred percent right there with you.” 

“I—” her hands having been released, she took the opportunity to run a hand through her hair, “—I can’t believe this is happening.” 

“Understandable.” Fred offered. 

George stepped up with a humorous boast of confidence, “Not too many people get to land a strapping young man such as ourselves.” 

“Let alone _two_ of them all together.” Fred continued, a shimmer of banter in his eyes. 

“Obviously,” George took a small step to the side, revealing the display of the blanket in full, “we want to ease into this.” 

Fred stepped to the side as well, hands finds a place in his pants pockets, “Quite a shift in our dynamic, so, we brought you here for a lovely picnic.” 

“As a first step.” George surmised, his eyes showing his inner prayers she would accept this show of their affections. 

Fred teetered slightly on his toes as he spoke, “If, by the end of the meal, you’d like to be taken out on a second date, well…” He freed a hand from his pocket and used it to gesture to his brother. 

George took the signal and smiled at her lovingly, “Let’s just say we would be happy to abide by your wishes.” 

They watched in great delight as her lips curled into a smile. Her soft giggle relieving them of their anxieties. 

Y/N shook her head in awe, “You two are mad.” She laughed softly as she spoke. 

“Ah,” George leaned in and winked, “but you love us for it.” 

“What do you say, darling?” Fred asked, his tone sweet and delicate, a hand outstretched to her, longing to be taken. 

“Care to give this a proper go of it?” George invited gently, his one hand reaching to her just as his brother had and the other held out to the picnic’s display. 

She grinned looking at her two best friends, tears slightly stinging in her eyes. Y/N took a step forward, taking each hand they offered her, and answered, “How could I say no?” 

And thus, began some of the happiest days of her life. 

Sure, a bit of a struggle existed in the beginning as they figured out how to be with each other in their new dynamic. It certainly hadn’t come without its obstacles, but they had always figured it out. They’d gotten into a rhythm eventually and the commitment ran strong in each person involved. They loved each other deeply, encompassing their entire beings in such an incredible display of charming elation. 

She slowly let her eyelids flutter open to take in the allure of this place she got to call her home. With an uncontainable burst of bliss, Y/N made her way up the stairs and into their loft, bouncing happily with each step she took. Her smile brightened greatly when her eyes did finally settle on her two loves, their faces reflecting a reciprocation of bliss for her return. 

“There you are, gorgeous!” George announced joyfully as he made his way over to her. He placed a quick peck on her lips before grasping her hand and pulling her eagerly into their open kitchen, closer to where Fred was standing over the steaming pot on the stove. 

“Tell her what we’ve done, Fred.” His energy was so very ecstatic and thoroughly infectious. 

She turned her body towards Fred, smiling expectantly for the great news she was sure existed. 

“First things first.” He half-jokingly reprimanded. He made his way to Y/N and pulled her in for an affectionate kiss. When he’d pulled his lips from hers, he smiled lovingly into her eyes and pulled her towards the sofa in their living area. 

Her eyes landed upon a guitar and a violin set in their stands before their fireplace. 

Looking back at Fred with slight confusion, knowing no one in their household was currently equipped to play either instrument, “Have you taken a sudden interest in playing these?” 

Fred cocked his head and pursed his lips, “In a manner of speaking.” 

He shifted and guided her to sit on the couch, then gestured for George to come to his side as he spoke, “Care to do the honors, Georgie?” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” George answered, positively beaming. There she was becoming infected by his joy once again. 

She watched as he took out his wand and point it towards the instruments, both hands in the air as if he were a conductor. 

He cleared his throat and spoke, “Maestro,” All to her astonishment, the instruments came out from their stands and began floating in the air. He continued with an enthusiastic grin, “ _Forma venereum_ _musica_.” 

At once, the instruments began striking their chords, effortlessly playing a melody that certainly had all the indicators of romance. 

She gasped and clasped her hands together in excitement. Jumping from her seat, she exclaimed, “This is utterly fantastic!” 

The men exchanged jubilant expressions before looking back at Y/N in her merry enjoyment. 

She walked up to the violin, bowing magnificently in legato. Leaning in and out as it moved, she observed the magic that held them in place. 

“How did you manage this?” She asked, intrigue laced clearly in her voice. 

“Originally,” Fred began, a glint of mischief caught in his eye, “we had thought about a simple transfiguration spell on a couple of true virtuosos.” 

George stepped forward as he countered, “Figured the ramifications of that might come back to haunt us.” 

“Turns out,” Fred continued with a smile, “The solution was really quite simple.” 

He exited the room briefly and came back with a flute in hand. He set it down upon their coffee table and took out his wand. Closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply, Fred pointed his wand at the instrument and spoke an incantation, “ _Ludere musica_.” 

A shimmer of light sparked from within the flute with nothing left to follow. Instinctively, she looked at Fred, wanting to know what more was required to enchant the object. 

He simpered at her, “Be patient, duchess.” The sovereignly nickname working perfectly to color her cheeks a peachy red. The tantalizing wink he sent her way certainly secured the painting of color upon her skin. 

As the violin and guitar continued to harmonize with one another, Fred pointed his wand once more at the flute and repeated the words she had heard from George, “Maestro,” the flute began to float just as the others had, “ _Forma venereum_ _musica_ _._ ” 

With no further commanding needed, the flute began to add to the melody being created in the room. 

“Fantastic.” She stood in awe of the magic she had beheld. 

Y/N looked to George and Fred as she asked, “What do you plan to do with this bit of magic?” Expecting a business plan of some kind to be revealed. 

“To sweep you off your feet, of course.” George answered before swiftly grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into a swaying motion. 

Instantly, the room filled with her gleeful laughter as she began waltzing around the room in George’s arms to the magical music they’d administered. 

“I must say,” She started as George twirled her around before bringing her back into his arms, “your plan is _definitely_ working.” 

“Is that so?” He questioned, his voice hushed and low starting to create a desire for more heat within her. He dipped her then, holding her close to his body as he did so, and then spun her out with a quick release of his hand. 

She was sent spinning straight into Fred’s arms, ready to embrace her passionately. He moved her around the room effortlessly. The feeling of his hand on the small of her back and the way his eyes explored hers drove her desire further. 

Fred smirked, knowing that look of hers anywhere, and asked huskily, “How are you feeling, my dear?” 

She watched intently as his tongue slipped between his lips quickly, her grip on him growing a bit tighter at the sight, “Elated.” She answered back, tongue in cheek as she whispered her next words, “A bit needy to tell you the truth.” 

He hummed lowly, the rumbling moving through his chest onto hers as they pressed closer together. He dipped her a bit, stopping her from pulling her chest away as he turned them in an arc. With the arc complete, he pulled her up slowly, their noses almost touching, and asked with restrained desire, “And what is it that you need, princess?” 

She brushed her nose against his, deliberately keeping her lips away from his searching for contact. Y/N looked deeply into his darkening eyes and spoke softly, a playful smirk pulling at her lips, “ _Excitement_.” With that, she placed her hand square on his chest and pushed away from him, twirling once again, this time to George. 

He caught her and held onto her fast. She recognized the glint of great intrigue streaking across his vision and it made her giggle ever so slightly. 

“Back so soon?” He asked playfully as he continued to sway their bodies in a tight embrace. 

She brought a finger up to trace his chin, “How could I stay away?” 

His brows furrowed slightly not out of confusion or anger, but of tremendous need. Still, he twirled her as the music demanded. The wind they created together moving her hair around gracefully and entrancingly. 

Once she was brought back to him, her chest pushing against his, she snaked her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep, impassioned kiss. Tongues swirled lightly with one another as a soft moan was exchanged from her lips to his. Y/N pulled her head away, George’s head instinctively falling forward not wanting to lose the connection. 

In a daze, he felt her direct his arm to twirl her away from him, landing once more at Fred’s feet. He watched in piqued enchantment as she made the same move on Fred. His brother’s hand gripping onto the arch of her back, fervently trying to erase away any and all space between them. 

She broke away from the kiss as she had with George. Fred searched her eyes with titillated amusement, “What’s gotten into you, love?” 

“Not that we’re complaining.” George spoke as he stepped closer to them. The low, natural grumble of his voice growing the pit in her stomach for _much more_ contact. 

“Definitely not.” Fred added, his voice deepening with his longing for more as he slowed their swaying to the music. 

She giggled and began raking her fingers through Fred’s soft hair. Eager to continue her flirtatious trifling, she whispered with a slight pout on her lips, “Must I have a reason to show my men a little bit of affection?” 

Fred dipped her and commented with a smirk on his reddened lips, “Now I think we can all agree that was more than just a ‘little bit’.” He brought her up swiftly, holding her body to his firmly. 

He whispered deeply, his lips brushing against her ear softly, “Seeking a bit of mischief, are you, beautiful?” 

Before she had a chance to respond, he had begun twirling her back to his brother’s arms. 

She was delighted to look up into George’s eyes swimming with the same intense desire that she had seen in Fred. 

Much to her delight, his voiced carried out his concupiscent words toward his twin, “Seems to me our precious little beauty here is feeling particularly randy tonight.” 

“And if I am?” She let her fingers slip past the buttons of his shirt to trace the skin on his chest, “What do you two plan to do about it?” 

“Tread lightly, Y/N.” George whispered as his heart pounded against the grazing of her fingertips. 

Fred popped up behind her, his chest quite close to touching her back, and his voice tingling her spine as he spoke, “Or we’ll have no other choice than to ravish you.” 

“Well,” she pressed her backside lightly against Fred, earning a barely audible groan to escape his lips, “whatever schemes are taking over your minds will have to wait a bit.” 

She pushed herself swiftly out from George’s embrace, away from Fred’s body, and started making her way to their bedroom, “I’m in desperate need of a shower.” 

George dropped his hands to his sides in defeat, “Please tell me that’s an invitation.” 

She laughed as she shook her head, “Don’t worry yourself too much, _darling_.” Drawing out their usual term of endearment for her, “I shouldn’t be too long.” 

Fred stood confidently, his hands resting against his hips, as he retorted, “Did no one tell you never to start something you don’t mean to finish?” 

“I never do, love.” She winked back confidently. 

And with that she turned swiftly on her feet giving them the sole view of her back. Her hips swayed with deliberate seduction as she, much to their dismay, walked through their bedroom doorway and out of sight. 

George looked over at Fred with a smirk and asked, “What do you reckon we do with that one, Fred?” 

George immediately detected a familiar glint spark in Fred’s eyes. His confidence in the face of the titillating torture was beginning to make sense now. A completely formulated plan was taking over his mind and the smirk that was paired with it could only mean one thing: a great deal of pleasure was not far ahead. 

“Come on, Georgie. We’ve been preparing for this day for quite some time.” 

_Now_ they were on the same page and George could not be more thrilled. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

As Y/N took to her shower, she recognized her active need to move slowly. She could easily go through each step with swiftness in order to get back out there with the eagerness she felt. It was the case, however, on this night that she was determined to tease with her loves as much as she possibly could. After all, the consequences of such tantalizing actions always yielded gratifying reactions. 

Once she felt she’d spent enough time in the shower, she stepped out and thought it only appropriate to dry her hair just as leisurely. Every step in her pampering routine was taken with an agonizingly careful slowness. The twins sat fidgeting on the edge of their bed outside the bathroom door feeling every pain of restlessness in the waiting. 

They could hear many of the components of her nightly pattern being done and it drove their minds wild in the anticipation of seeing that dastardly door swing open. Had they not already had a strategy in mind for that night, they might not have waited for that long. The delicious feeling of great expectancy for what they were about to propose to Y/N was truly the only thing that kept them tethered in their place rather than bursting forth into the bathroom. 

“She sure is taking her sweet time, isn’t she, Georgie?” Fred groaned, his desire to take her settling heavily on his mind and body. 

“Crafty girl…” George looked at Fred with a smirk, “I believe it’s only right to pay her back for this agony.” 

Fred shook his head as he smiled, “You’d think the bird would know better by now than to go head-to-head with us.” 

George’s smirk grew in his admiration for her, “She’s a cheeky one at that, Freddie.” 

His brother laughed lightly, recognizing the semblance of peace he felt in not having to face this torture alone, “I suppose we got lucky with that one.” 

A warm smile took over George’s lips as he responded hopefully, “Let’s hope our lucky streak continues tonight, eh?” 

“Think she’ll go for it?” Fred’s eyes revealed the worry he held for the proposal. Not at the chance of not being able to go through with their plan, but at the risk of offending or even possibly frightening her at the prospect. 

George rubbed his hands together in contemplation, “Not sure. We’ve helped prepare her enough for it, haven’t we?” He looked back at Fred, hoping to see some resolve. 

Fred only cocked his head in uncertainty, and before he could think of something to say in response, their attentions were whipped into focus at the sound of the bathroom door unlocking. 

Neither of them could help the smirk that formed at her lack of trust in their ability to wait patiently in lieu of seizing a sudsy opportunity. Still, they knew she had been right not to trust them; experience will build that sort of thing. As her body came into focus, any and all anxieties they held for their proposal melted away in place of lustrous yearning. 

With steam floating gently behind her, she emerged just barely dressed in her silky, blush robe. She had been toying with the knot, making sure it was secure when the sound of George clearing his throat brought her eyes up to them. It was unclear by her slight smirk and dancing eyes if she had truly expected them to be sitting there and was simply feigning surprise, or if she had planned to seduce them from outside their room. That didn’t stop their minds from reeling with each possibility. 

_Crafty girl indeed._

She watched as George patted the small space on the bed between him and Fred. 

“Won’t you join us, darling?” He spoke charmingly, smirk cocked and at the ready. 

Fred added on, his mischievous smile releasing his husky words, “We’ve got a proposition for you.” 

“Is that right?” She asked; the sultry hints within her tone further igniting the twins’ fire. 

She stepped towards them slowly, stopping just before them, and asked another question laced with desire, “And what would that be?” 

Fred gingerly took a hold of her hand closest to him, brought to his lips her knuckles, and whispered while maintaining their heated eye contact, “We were hoping to try something new with you tonight.” 

At this, George took her other hand into his, kissed the back of her hand delicately before peering back into her eyes and whispering, “Seeing as you have an appetite for adventure tonight.” 

She hummed sweetly in response, briefly getting caught up in their deep gazes, “Well, what is this new idea you plan to treat me with?” 

George and Fred exchanged a quick look, followed by a quick nod. She began to feel George’s hand pull her closer at the same time Fred was letting go, and she found herself standing solely in between George’s legs. His hands snaked their way to her hips, willing to pull her closer still until she placed her arms around his neck. 

He began rubbing slow, gentle circles against her hipbones as he spoke in a low, hushed tone, “How would you…” 

He paused his sentence to place a gentle kiss on the exposed skin of her chest, allowing the vibrations of his next words to tickle her skin, “…feel about…” a soft moan built in her throat at the arousing sensation. 

The tips of his fingers traced along the edge of her robe atop her breasts, leading to her shoulder, pushing it slowly away from her skin, and whispering still, “…taking the two of us…” Her hands found his delicate, shortened tresses; her fingers sliding in and out of them softly as she bit her bottom lip lightly in anticipation. 

His soft lips landed sweetly in the crook of her exposed neck, his next words practically sending shivers down her spine as they fluttered on her skin, “…at the same time?” 

She moved her head to the side slightly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, “Where’s the innovation in that?” 

Fred stood up and moved behind her, the fingertips of one of his hands brushing her hair from her neck lightly as the other began flirting with the knot of her robe. His eager mouth placed a sensuous kiss below her ear before breathing a trickle of words against her neck, “We weren’t thinking of a casual trip to Paris, dear.” 

His fingers finally daring to untie the ribbon around her waist, lips latching back onto her neck’s surface with titillatingly dainty kisses. George began a trail of equally light caresses of his lips to her skin starting from her shoulder and further down her arm. Her patience was wearing thin with each kiss that landed upon her. Alight with arousal and curiosity, Y/N felt the twinge of desperation working throughout her nerves. 

She plead softly for answers as her mind grew smoky with desire, “Do you plan to keep me in suspense for long?” 

Fred chuckled softly against her shoulder, his fingers tracing small circles on her stomach under the fabric of her robe, “Don’t tell me you’re beginning to lose your appreciation for a good tease.” 

Suddenly, his hands pushed open her robe, exposing her torso to his incredibly pleased twin. A small gasp pushed forth from her lips in the swiftness of what had just been done. Fred chuckled lightly as he began nibbling at her neck once again. 

She felt George’s smile on her skin as his kisses began wandering across her stomach, her robe left to dangle hopelessly from her elbows. He mumbled smoothly against her skin, amusement evident in his honeyed tone, “You’d put on such a good show of that earlier. We are simply—” 

“—returning the favor.” Fred finished the lascivious sentence before allowing his kisses to deepen, abandoning the lightness of it all for the sole purpose of leaving as many love bites as he desired. 

“Fervently.” George articulated upon the surface of her stomach before nipping at her skin tenderly with his teeth. A sweet moan that had been created from Fred’s endeavors grew rapidly into one of more intensity, mixing delightfully with a squeal at the sensation George had inflicted upon her. 

George watched in immense satisfaction as she squeezed her eyelids shut, overtaken beautifully by their efforts. Her fingers curled around his hair a bit tighter as he bit at her skin once more. The emission of her pleasure long and carried out at the gratifying tingle left courtesy of his teeth. 

Fred let a chuckle pulse against her neck before muttering, “Do you reckon she enjoyed that nip, George?” 

Y/N’s eyes opened lazily to peer into George’s gleaming with a friskiness that made her heart leap in her chest. His lips curled into a devilishly handsome smirk before parting to whisper lowly, “I should test her again if we are to reach a steady verdict.” 

With a confident wink of the eye, George brought his head up slightly to nibble at the skin between her quickly rising breasts. 

Another gratified yelp fell from her lips as her fingers gripped tighter to George’s hair, tugging roughly as she hungered for more. 

George laughed smoothly, “She fancies it all right! Nearly pulled my hair out in the process.” 

Fred hummed eagerly, an intrigued smile upon his lips as he spoke, “Got a taste for a bit of danger, tonight, love?” 

His mouth attached to her skin once more, opting to give her a nip or two as well. By this point, she had lost count of how many places they had suckled upon her skin, no doubt leaving bruises in each place. Nevertheless, the impressions they had left across her body burned a fierce longing within her for blazing friction. 

Her hands moved from George’s hair to tug at the collar of his shirt, pulling him up to her lips at the same time she began rubbing her ass gently against Fred’s quickly hardening member. A soft groan resounded in his throat at the buzz of gratification she had begun to reciprocate. His hands moved quickly to her hips, desperately wanting to guide them before submitting to raking his fingernails against the skin of her outer thighs. The stinging sensation in the trails he paved into her skin making her catch George’s lip between her teeth as a mewl of bliss escaped her mouth. 

While Fred was sent into a dizzying frenzy, losing sight of what they’d begun, George’s mind had yet to be filled with that blinding purple fog. He quickly gripped onto Y/N’s hips somewhat roughly and tugged her away from his brother. Both sets of eyes quickly looking at George with disapproval and confusion. 

“Can’t very well go through with the idea on my own, Freddie.” George reprimanded much to Fred’s disdain but ultimate appreciation. 

“Sorry about that, George. Didn’t expect her to play _so dirty_.” His words, rough and breathy, rang smoothly in her ears. 

Y/N looked back into George’s stern eyes daringly, and began to object to their excruciatingly slow pace, “You can’t seriously expect me to just stand here and take this torment passively.” 

A smirk pulled at George's lips in witness to her boldness, a quality of hers he _greatly_ appreciated. “Come now, gorgeous.” He spoke with a sudden softness, “Don’t you trust us to take care of you?” 

Her mind had become opaque with her increasing libido, but, even then, she knew better than to connect his gentle voice with mercy. She scoffed and spoke crossly, attempting to gain fulfillment with smarting off, “I hardly think this qualifies as ‘care’.” 

“Oh, do you now?” He challenged back, toying with the edges of her robe that swung by her sides. His willingness to make her beg for satisfaction increasing sevenfold at the anger crinkling her nose. 

Fred caught a glimpse of George’s eye and knew instinctively to back off for a moment. He let his fingers abandon her skin and busied themselves with the task of twirling her hair charily. 

“Tell me.” George whispered as he lowered his knees to the ground, lining his head up perfectly with her pulsating clit, “Is this more of what you had in mind?” 

She watched with stiffening anticipation as he inched his lips closer and closer to the surrounding area around her clit; her fingers finding a home once again in his ginger locks. She sucked in a deep breath as his lips found a place so very close to where she longed for him to be. The readiness for him to take her into his mouth was debilitating and she could resign to do nothing more than to whimper. 

He smiled against her skin at the sound, raising his head cockily to steal a glance at the hunger projecting in her eyes. Eyes locked on hers, he placed several light kisses around her throbbing clit, and he felt immediate reward in the examination of her bottom lip held fast between her teeth. 

George let his eyes wander slowly from her lip down to the shallow breaths exhibited in the way her chest was moving. Y/N watched painfully as his eyes lazed about on her stomach before settling on her dampening cunt. A low grumble rose from his lips. She was practically _dripping_ , and he’d barely touched her. He swallowed a curse, enraptured with the woman that stood fidgetingly in his grasp. 

With every bit of strength he had not to unravel her with his tongue in that very moment, he pulled his head back up and brought himself from his knees, sitting calmy once more on the edge of the bed. Bridling his delight in taunting her thirst for more, he tugged at her robe swinging at her sides. 

“Before we press on any further, we’ll need to remove this.” His voice, deep and laced in sensuality, commanded her beyond her will to push back. 

Readily, she dropped her hands to her sides, allowing the robe to fall swiftly to the floor. 

A croon of praise left George’s lips with a wicked grin, “Fucking perfect.” 

“You know,” Fred added eagerly, “I’m inclined to agree with you.” His hands, no longer able to refrain from touching her, left the softness of her hair. He allowed his fingernails to graze into her stomach, searching for another one of her provoking moans to grace the air. 

_And graced it was._

Soft whimpers of great need left her lips shamelessly, the sounds raising growled breaths from Fred’s mouth to the back of her neck. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she felt his warm exhales on her skin. Goosebumps raised all over her body when he began teasing his movements further down her stomach. Her hands left her side, opting to hold firm to the back of Fred’s neck with the other gripping tightly to one of his wrists. 

She felt his breath move closer to the crook of her neck, in no way alerting her to the nip she was to receive. He smiled, her skin held gingerly between his teeth, as her grip toughened, breaths becoming something of an exhilarated pant. 

“You’re trembling, princess.” Fred mused, the touch of his fingers landing just above her clit. 

“Wait till you get a feel of her, Freddie.” George said, a satisfied smile playing at his lips, his hands running up her sides. At last, he took her breasts into his hands and began kneading at them. 

Fred hummed against her neck in between a kiss and a nibble, his words vibrating lowly into her skin, “Soaked already, are you, love?” His fingers spread apart to caress the area around her heated labia. 

“ _Sopping_.” George’s lips carried the words to touch at the skin of her breast, his mouth finally embellishing her skin with open-mouth kisses. 

“That so?” Fred whispered before biting at the lobe of her ear. Finally, to her much-felt desire, he honored her wishes as he gathered a bit of her wetness onto his fingertips. 

He groaned into her ear lowly, her moan from his touch harmonizing beautifully with his, and his fingers began spreading her juices up and around her clit. Her legs buckled slightly at the long-awaited sensation. 

“Careful now, darling.” George whispered against her breast as his tongue neared her nipple. 

Fred began forming delicate, slow circles against her clit. Lightly he whispered against her jawline as she melted under his touch, “Wouldn’t want you to collapse just yet.” 

Her breath sucked in and flowed out with a sigh of content as George began sucking away at her nipple, releasing it with an audible pop to make room for his words, “That bit will come later.” 

At long last, her mind had cleared _just enough_ to formulate and speak a few words into the mix. Her voice smooth and breathy under the pleasure they continued to give her, “How much longer must I wait?” 

She watched as George’s mouth curved downwards in a thoughtful frown as he cocked his head, “Hard to say, really.” His lips latching back onto her breast eagerly. Her hand left its place around Fred’s wrist, trusting him to know how to pleasure her, and found a haven once again in George’s mane. 

Fred’s movements against her pulsating clit increased half a degree, sending her mind into a frenzy, as she recognized her edge coming closer from the pleasure. 

She’d almost forgotten the context of their small chat when Fred said his piece, “Depends entirely on how loudly you _beg_ for it.” 

His fingers quickened as George’s tongue swirled gloriously around her nipple. They started to catch onto her quick approach towards a release of ecstasy as they had brought her there many times before; they knew the signs as well as they knew the back of their hands. Her fingers were tightening where they lay, body vibrating lowly at their touch, and her audible admission of satisfaction was becoming more erratic both in volume and frequency. 

George’s tongue left her breast, much to her dismay, as he spoke underneath the melody of her mewls, “Ready, Fred?” 

Fred smiled down at him, “Ready, George.” 

Having just barely opened her eyes in the beginning of questioning the meaning behind their exchange, her eyes rapidly closed shut once more as she felt a pair of fingers find her soaking center. She leaned her head back against Fred’s on instinct before moving it back down, searching for the source of this pleasure. 

Her eyes found George’s twinkling up at hers, waiting for that exact moment she would look for him. And, as she had, there was nothing left to keep him from waiting any further. A smirk pulled at his plump lips as he slowly pushed a finger between her pulsating folds. Her trembling cry of enjoyment was the cue Fred needed to work his fingers into a hasty rhythm against her clit, his mouth attacking one of her many sweet spots in the crook of her neck. 

“Oh, shit…” Y/N whimpered through her quickening breath. A new strength was discovered in her grips upon them as she came achingly closer to her peak of pleasure. 

“That’s it, baby…” Fred mumbled hungrily as his teeth grazed the curve of her ear, “Let us feel you cum.” 

Seconds after his words caressed her compulsion to climax, he was holding her quivering body as she yelped out the signs of her complete gratification. George bit back filthy curses as her walls clenched around his fingers, quaking and vibrating at their deliberate undoing. His other hand gripped at her hips rocking out the remaining convulsions of euphoria. 

Both men slowed their movements as she began the process of coming down from her high. Their eyes brightening madly with their intense desire to make her do _that_ again. As mighty as their need was to satisfy their own urges, Fred and George ignored the intense throbbing of their members in order to bring her closer to where she needed to be for their anticipated position to work out smoothly. 

“Fuck, Y/N…” Fred spoke lightly against her skin, his once swirling fingers now reaching up to her neck, turning her chin upwards to him. He captured her lips eagerly with his own as his other arm held fast in its embrace around her waist. 

“You were bloody magnificent.” George whispered, his tongue drawing a sensuous line up her stomach, ending with a quick succession of kisses across her chest. 

Fred broke away gently from her kiss in favor of placing sweet kisses upon the swelling areas where love bites would remain for days. She stole this opportunity to pull George’s head up near hers, wanting to occupy his lips feverishly. He kept his aching distance, however, with a teasing movement etched in his mind. 

He brought his still wet finger to trace the lines of her lips. His eyes became enthralled by the way they parted and passed along warm breaths to meet his skin. He detected the slightest curve in her lips, likely the suppression of a devious smile, but he could not react in time to save himself from the trap he had placed himself within. 

With the pad of his finger resting upon her bottom lip, Y/N seized the delicious opportunity to meet it with her tongue, tasting the extract from her remnants of bliss. Not a moment too soon, she leaned her mouth forward, engulfing his digit with the inside of her mouth. Slowly, at first, but having grown quickly into excitement, she suckled away with precise movements of her tongue around his stilled finger. 

Hissing at the mirroring movements of what he knew she could do to a much larger portion of his body, he stood motionless under her spell. He watched with mesmerized attention as she lifted her eyes to look into his while her mouth gifted his finger with her talents. 

Fred’s ears picked up on the sounds of George’s soft grunting and broke away from his kisses. His eyes settled upon the albeit somewhat humorous view as he witnessed his brother succumbing to her charms. He rolled his eyes at the irony and gave George a quick pat on the shoulder, effectively tearing his gaze away from Y/N’s work. 

Fred silently communicated his amused disappointment in the predicament George found himself in. And with great annoyance at the necessary interruption, he pulled his finger out from her tongue’s fondling. 

“What?” She looked at the two of them with tired confusion, “Am I not able to do anything tonight?” 

George rolled his eyes at Fred’s cocky smirk before looking back into Y/N’s eyes, “Sorry ‘bout that, angel.” 

“But the quick answer is no.” Fred spoke through his smug smile. 

Y/N eyed the two of them, searching for who she could break faster. She settled her eyes on George and sucked her teeth right before she formed her lips into a plump pout. Sweetly, she placed her hands upon his chest, toying casually with the buttons of his shirt. With a couple more undone, exposing his bare chest, she snaked her fingers to the back of his neck, tugging gently at the short tresses that formed his hairline. 

“Georgie…” She drew out seductively with a disarming reflection of pain in her eyes, “Are you really saying you _don’t_ want my lips wrapped around your cock?” 

His breath hitched, the evidence crystal clear in the way his chest pushed against her hand, and he felt himself lean forward, swayed by her tricks. 

“Damn, if she isn’t good at what she does.” Fred’s words broke the trance she had placed George under mercilessly. She shot a quick glare in the antagonizing twin’s direction as George blinked away the temptation to take her selfishly. 

Y/N watched as Fred looked past her, causing her to sigh as he shared a thought with George. 

After receiving the nod of confirmation from his brother, Fred looked back into Y/N’s eyes, smiling sweetly as he examined her closely. His smile may have been soft, but she had grown to know the glimmer of a devilish idea in his eyes quite well. A game was afoot, and she didn’t know whether to be excited or terrified of the consequences of her actions. 

She felt Fred’s hands grip onto either side of her waist, twisting her gently so that her body faced him. He brought one hand to caress and take hold of her neck, the pad of his thumb grazing lazily on her jawline. The other hand busying itself with curling his fingertips in and out against her skin, pulling and scratching where he touched. 

He moved his face in and around hers with slow, deliberately teasing movements; a move he had perfected to bring her onto her tippytoes, searching for his lips. He smiled as he brought the pad of his thumb to her chin, stopping her lips from reaching their destination. 

His tongue created a quick tsking sound as he shook his head at her, “Not so fast, sweetheart.” 

He brought both hands to the tops of her shoulders before letting his knuckles fall lightly against her skin, down the length of her arms, gripping her wrists at the end. 

“That was a pretty nasty trick you played on my dear brother.” Fred brought one of her hands to his lips, kissing the very tips so faintly, it made her stomach flutter and her legs wobble with uncertainty. 

“I don’t suppose we can go on with our plan without some much-needed correction to the damage you’ve inflicted.” Her excitement moved swiftly out of the way to make room for the pit of gentle fear that was making a home in her stomach. 

George’s eyes lit up and his lips were pulled into a slight grin as he began to understand the specifics of the charge his brother had wordlessly communicated to him. 

Fred looked past Y/N once more, found the awareness in George’s eyes, and looked back down at his love before guiding their movements into a change of position. With his back to the bed, legs barely touching the edge of it, he let go of her hands. 

“Now, _darling_ , ” he spoke, mimicking her previous playfulness at her pet name, “ I know how eager you are to see us free from our clothes.” He began unbuttoning his shirt as his brother did the same, “And I know how much you love to be the one to _rip_ them off.” 

His shirt lay open, tantalizing her attention as he slid it from his torso, “But seeing as how you refuse to listen to reason, you’re going to have to stand there and watch.” 

Fred’s fingers landed on the button of his trousers before he feigned forgetfulness, “Do be a good girl and stay exactly where you are.” He stepped forward confidently and leaned in for a kiss, stopping centimeters away to whisper, “I want you still as a statue.” 

Instead of closing the distance like she so desperately wished he would, he winked and took a couple of steps back towards the bed. Her mouth hung open at his punishment, brilliant in its planning. He was absolutely right. Part of what had always gotten her so excited about their foreplay was the bit when she could run her hands over their various pieces of fabric and tear it from their bodies. She was never in the know of that existing as a kink or not, but it was certainly an act that got her going. 

So, to stand there, completely still as they slowly worked on their articles of clothing _without_ her aid was positively torturous. Fred had already removed his shirt and was slowly working on his trousers when she caught sight of George undoing the buttons of his cuffs. She pulled her bottom lip into her teeth’s grip, clenching her fingers into fists, as she stood helplessly by in mere observation. What made it far worse was when they’d each gotten to their knickers. Rather than unsheathing themselves, they ceased their movements and left the fabrics tented. 

It felt like the whole world had passed her by as they simply stood in front of her, obviously enjoying the agony they had placed her in. Much to her relief, but not quite enough to dissipate her anger, Fred moved his body onto the bed, his back pressed comfortably between their pillows. 

“Come now, princess.” He patted the space on the bed between his spread-out legs, “You have my permission to move.” 

She fought with the intense desire to bite back at his remark and roll her eyes indignantly, but the growing need for another release became far more important than the need to win the upper hand. Without a word or look of scorn, she made her way to the bed, crawling over to where he wanted her. 

She hovered over him on her hands and knees, waiting for a directive. He smirked at her and twirled his finger in the air, gesturing for her to turn around. Compliant in his requests, she turned around and sat down, his hands reaching to her shoulders to bring her back to his chest. His very much aroused cock pushed lightly against her backside and it sent her mind into a frenzy. 

“That’s it, love.” He leaned in, his lips whispering once more against her ear, “Keep listening and we’ll make sure you’re _well_ taken care of.” 

Y/N felt his lips pull away from her skin as he spoke towards his brother, “Won’t we, George?” 

George began climbing onto the bed as well, kneeling in front of her legs, “Has that ever been in doubt?” Finding himself situated quite nicely before her, he began plaguing her ability to sit still by tracing his fingers up and down her bare legs. 

Fred snuck his head around to take a look at Y/N’s face. Her eyes were locked on George, studying every movement as her breathing began to quicken with anticipation. He smirked and looked back at his twin. 

With a low chuckle, Fred responded, “Not by the looks of it.” 

Eyes darkening, George leaned forward as his hands drifted up to her knees. Her breath caught in her throat as he carefully spread them apart, pushing her legs to lay parallel against Fred. Since their bed had long been well-accommodated for nights like these, George was able to lay down uninhibited between her legs. 

He let his fingers dance around her vulva, feeling the way it pulsed at his touch. His lips stretched with a teasing smile as he leaned his head in closer, placing a soft kiss on her inner thigh. He watched intently as her eyes screamed volumes for her thirst to be met. 

After placing another gentle kiss just shy of her sodden labia, he spoke in a slightly slurred speech, his mind growing cloudy at her lustrous scent, “Tell me what you’d like, princess.” 

Before she could answer, she felt his lips kiss near her clit, and all she could do was close her eyes and hum in foresight. 

“I saw it in your eyes, Y/N.” He whispered, his breath brushing against her mound bringing her ache for friction to great heights, “Let me hear you say it.” 

His tongue began to swirl delicate lines outside of her labia, sending her into madness as she quickly sank into his touch. 

He pulled his tongue away, seeking desperately for a vocalization of her pleading. Her eyelids fluttered open, imploring his eyes for mercy, only to be met with a fortitude of strength in waiting. 

“Please, George.” She whimpered, her hands longing to leave her sides, but remaining still as she wasn’t sure she’d be allowed to make such a move. 

George squinted up at her, concealing a bit of his amusement, “Oh, I know you can speak dirtier words than that, love.” 

“Goddammit, George,” She started, her desperation urging forth her annoyance, before seething, “Just fuck me with your tongue already.” 

Both twins chuckled at her show of teeth. Fred looked down at George with a smirk, “That certainly didn’t take long.” 

George smirked back at his brother and responded with a taunting slowness aimed for her patience, “Not at all.” His wish having been fulfilled, he leaned into her lazily before slipping his tongue in between her drenched folds. 

Flashes of blinding lights streaked across her vision as George’s tongue curled and twirled inside of her at a painfully slow pace. Without any thought of restraint, she started to lift her hands, aching to move his head against her but was interrupted just as her hands had left her sides. She found Fred’s hands wrapped around her delicate wrists and watched as he held them tight into a resting position atop his legs. 

“Let the man work, Y/N.” Fred whispered against her cheek, kissing it delicately, then moving down to her neck to create more of his signature love bites. 

By now she’d gotten to know each of the twin’s sexual appetites very well. Fred, though quite restrained when he got into the mood for teasing, was best described as a waterfall of pleasure. The rapids that led up to the great fall were fast and strong until she was sent hurtling over the edge into hazy, deep waters. She’d always be left breathless when he had gotten his way with her. 

_But George_? He had a different style completely that could curl her toes every bit as much as his brother. The process of getting there, however, was surprisingly far rockier. Simply put, if she’d been given this information beforehand, she still would not have expected the manner the rockiness would take hold. 

He felt very much like that first touch of a light, cool breeze against bare skin as seasons begin to shift from summer to autumn. It piques interest, captures attention until _every inch_ of your skin urgently seeks for more of that freeing touch. She never knew how long she would need to stand out in the open landscape, waiting for another one of its graceful contacts upon her skin, but once it had? 

_My god…_

It would reach her in places she hadn’t anticipated and at times she couldn’t predict. And then, at his own whim, he would turn the tables ever so slightly, consuming her every thought with the way his touch would move about until all she felt was _him_. Engulfing her in gusts of wind and having its way with her completely. 

This night was no anomaly to their pattern. His mouth sucked gently while his tongue teased her searing skin, kindling the flame of her lust slowly into what she knew would be a raging fire. Each flick and swipe deliberately planned to bring her to that edge with as much anticipation as he could possibly give her, and he was _always_ successful in his endeavors. 

Her cries filled the room as she squirmed under his control. _Just how he wanted her._

In the midst of his attentive work upon her vulva, he felt her thighs come up to either side of his head. He continued to swirl his tongue inside of her, and brought his hands down upon her legs, forcing them apart. His fingers grasping roughly at the insides of her thighs combined with the firmness that existed within Fred’s grip upon her wrists ensnared her desire firmly into place. 

She found herself in such a blurred state of mind at the erotically charged delight as numerous moans of George’s name, paired dearly with active curses, flowed freely from her lips. Hearing his name upon her lips, spoken with so much fervor and intensity, never ceased to push his passion with incredible velocity. His tongue picked up its speed as he began pushing his nose against her clit. The movements of his jaw providing his nose with mind-bending mobility. 

An obscene trail of profanity sputtered from her mouth in between mewls and moans at once with the new edition to her pleasure. George _never_ dared to lose sight of how she came apart at the swishing of his tongue. He smiled and hummed against the inside of her labia as he bore witness to the way her back arched swiftly into the air. The rumblings of his satisfaction pushing her closer and closer to her tipping point. 

Her body worked desperately to conform to the flashes of electricity surging through her nervous system. The last thing it expected was another blinding light to add to the already radiant light show that was happening within her spasming body. However, this was not necessarily a point of concern for either twin and, as George watched her crumble with contentment, he felt the uncontrollable desire to provide her with that extra factor. 

She had to thank the good heavens above that he did. 

In the midst of her brain trying to wrap itself around what he was doing to her, George delicately slipped his index finger between her folds as his tongue began lapping at her clit. Her body came crashing back down onto Fred’s, a rough groan escaping from his throat as he struggled to maintain himself so close to her in that stunning display of frenzied exhilaration. He held firm onto her wrists, his eyes locked dead on her face as she writhed and twisted against his throbbing member. 

George’s slender, agile finger slid in and out of her with ease. He was gentle at first, restrained in the speed he would utilize, but once he got used to the way her walls hugged his digit from every side, he couldn’t help himself. He began increasing his speed, taking in the way her knuckles turned white in the formation of fists before gliding his middle finger past her lower lips. 

A hollowed, breathy scream erupted from her vocal cords before simmering down with a whisper, “ _Fuck, George…_ ” 

Another low rumble of satisfaction passed his lips onto her pounding clit. They watched her intently as she began seeing gloriously shimmering stars. Each exhale from her lungs carrying along a hoarse cry of praise, enriching their ears far better than any grand orchestra ever could. 

Fred and George came to realize in all their concentrated attention that most of their perseverance to hold back their own needs for satisfaction had melted away. They could no longer ignore how their cocks twitched with an urgency to be serviced _soon_ . As brother saw brother in his state of growing turmoil, a decision was met and acted upon. _Expeditiously_. 

Fred removed his grip on her wrists, quickly latching onto her breasts to knead and tweak as his mouth passionately found an appetite on her neck once more. George smiled as she watched her hands fling to the back of Fred’s neck and upon one of his wrists. He had to take that second to admire her sensational ability to remain obedient in “letting him work”. Once the second had passed, he willed for the wind to, once and for all, knock her off her feet. 

George curled his pumping fingers to reach her g-spot with incredible precision. Her fate was locked in now. Her head lurched forward as she cried out in the luxury of pleasure she received. As her scream faded out, Fred freed a hand and moved it rapidly to grip onto her neck, forcing her back towards his lips. Nips and snares of teeth on skin tore at her cognizance while the brilliantly skilled movements of George’s fingers inside of her surged her body’s progression towards climax. 

Within seconds of undergoing this heavenly treatment, her body reached its limit and rocked out an intensely felt orgasm. The makings of it so dazzling and enslaving, it was any wonder either man could continue working their magic onto her skin without breaking concentration. Y/N convulsed and twitched upon the arrival of delirium, neither of the twins slowing down their efforts as she rode out each shock. 

Her screams and cries of pleasure filled the room for what felt like hours in her mind. In truth it was shortened to grand, dazzling minutes; each second immeasurably enjoyed equally by Fred and George. The song of great fulfillment never tiring their ears or becoming too familiar. Each time they heard her melody, it was always felt very much like the first time. 

Gradually, she fell into simplicity once more; their movements reached their natural conclusion with great pride. Her breathing was ragged, but steadying, as she felt George lift his body up towards her. He gently placed wet kisses upon her eagerly receptive lips. Before long, he started to drift his kisses away from her lips and onto various spots on her dampened face while Fred attended to the marks of his teeth with sweet kisses; the evidence of such passion stretching from her arms, shoulders, and in random places around her neck. 

A light giggle brought smiles to the twins’ lips as she reacted to George kissing her eyelids with a careful softness. 

“How do you feel, my darling?” George asked sweetly, pulling his face away from hers to admire her in all of her precious beauty. 

She smiled a bit weakly back at him, a distinction he caught immediately, “Well-taken care of seems like the proper way to describe it.” She answered with her voice showing a lack of strength; broken slightly in the rough state of her voice. 

Fred, hearing the fragility in her voice, moved her head to look at him with the aid of his fingers on her chin. She watched as his eyes roamed across the features of her face while his hand brushed at her hair. 

With furrowed brows and a tight line pressing his lips, Fred spoke, “Are you certain you’re feeling alright, love? Because you’re looking a bit, well—” 

“Burned out.” George finished; the same level of concern etched on his face as well. 

“Well, I’ll admit I’m somewhat,” She pushed herself up a bit, taking note of the hardness on her back, “fatigued.” 

“ _Somewhat_?” Fred interrupted, trying with all of his might to ignore the sensation of her sliding against his still very much erect shaft, "Darling, I wouldn't have been able to hear you speak if you weren't laying against my chest."

George brushed away the matted hair from her forehead as he argued, “Y/N, you don’t need to endure any more of our god-like talents tonight.” 

“You should focus on recovering.” Fred surmised with a cheeky smirk, “We’re quite a lot to handle in one go.” 

Y/N rolled her eyes in annoyance, “You both have got to stop doing this.” 

She thought that after all the countless nights before this in which they would bring her to orgasm _multiple times_ that there would be a certain level of indifference to her natural weariness. After all, she’d always bounced back for more when the offer lay ready on the table. Her ability to persevere through the tiredness was tried and true. As sweet as she found their boundless care for her state of being, right now, her appetite for more was raging and the chatter was getting in the way of feeding it. 

“You know that I am perfectly capable of _enduring_ whatever plan you’ve got me all set up for.” She continued calmly. 

They looked at each other, looks of eagerness exchanging with streaks of worry. Y/N huffed as she resolved in interrupting the telecommunication this time. 

“Come on, boys. I know there’s a job in need to be done still. Not only can I _see_ it,” she continued, directing her eyes to George’s tented knickers, “I can feel it propped up against my backside.” 

Their cheeks colored a bit at the calling out, but even so, Fred remained undeterred in his tone, “You should know by now that your needs are greater than ours.” 

Y/N turned her face and peered steadfastly into Fred’s eyes, her edge returning to her voice as she responded, “Then listen to the need in my voice and _fuck me_.” 

Fred smiled back amused at her comment, briefly dropping his eyes in admiration of her tongue. 

Y/N looked over at George, caught the smirk that played on his lips as well, and said, “I’m assuming that was a part of your plan for the night.” 

George’s low chuckle mixed charmingly with Fred’s before he confirmed her theory, “That was in the plan, yes.” 

“With some sort of twist, right?” She asked with curiosity arriving, heavy arousal sitting in the passenger seat next to it. 

“If you’re up for it.” Fred answered, anticipation toying with his prick’s patience. 

She sat for a bit, waiting for them to provide her with the context of the plan. With no such explanation entering the air, she sighed and asked for it directly, “What is the twist then?” 

Fred looked at George and George looked right back before resigning to being the one to tell her. 

“We were thinking of Fred…” he hesitated briefly on the terminology that had formed in his brain, “ _buggering_ you as _I_ —” Pursing his lips, regret already forming on his tongue, he slowly forced the rest of the words out, “—fuck you…normally, as it were.” 

Y/N suppressed a chuckle at the method of delivery for their idea and shook her head slowly before answering, the motion arousing fear in her partners, “Let me be sure I have this right.” They nodded and looked at her expectantly. 

“You’re asking for double-penetration?” She asked nonchalantly. 

Fred rolled his eyes and slapped the back of his hand against George’s bare shoulder, “Would that have been so difficult for you to say?” 

“Need I remind you that I was the one who actually took charge to say it out loud?” George answered back pointedly. 

Fred scoffed, “Take charge? You call that taking charge?” 

Y/N sat in between them as they quarreled, testing each other’s strength in both wit and intelligence and simply checked in with herself. 

It was certainly something they’d never done before as crazy as that fact seemed now. While it was difficult to truly wrap her mind around how that could possibly feel, she didn’t feel worried or particularly anxious. She’d been buggered by the both of them on multiple occasions. Really, it seemed they’d “broken her in” quite well-enough to accomplish such a feat, not to mention she was feeling quite taken with that lingering high of having orgasmed only moments before. 

Now really did seem like the perfect time to try it out if any such time existed. 

“I’m in.” She spoke into the depths of their quite successful attempts to aggravate the other. Her soft voice, specifically the words it carried, bringing the argument to a swift halt. 

Each of them blinked at her, struggling against themselves to assume that they’d heard what they had in fact heard. 

George was the first to ask for confirmation, “Sorry, darling, I’m not sure I quite heard you over Fred’s blustering. Did you say you’re ‘in’?” 

A delighted smile curled the corners of her lips, “Seems you heard me just fine.” 

Fred’s eyes seemed to glaze over as he took in the ravishing creature that lay at his lap. He asked delicately, not wanting to scare her off, “You’re certain, love?” 

Y/N reached up and held Fred’s face in her hands, gently stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. She peered deeply into his eyes, even briefly removing her smile in favor of conveying how seriously she was taking this, and affirmed without a tremble in her voice, “Definitely.” 

A brief moment of silence took up the space between the three of them. Eyes searching for the truth of her confidence that rested in her gaze. With the shadow of doubt having disappeared with her consent, the boys leaned into action. 

“Well, with that in mind.” Fred brought his right hand to massage small shapes into her hip. With his left hand free, he lifted it lazily and gave his wrist a quick flick in the direction of their vanity. A bottle of lubrication lifted into the air and flew promptly into Fred’s open palm. 

Y/N watched the show of magic with a smirk as it settled in that the bottle had been taken out of its cabinet and set upon the vanity before their orgasmic endeavors had begun. 

“Someone was confident they could convince me.” She commented as she rested a hand onto Fred’s forearm, letting her fingers trace lines across the surface. 

George spoke up confidently, capturing her attention, “We managed to pull you, didn’t we?” He brought his fingers down to her highly sensitive clit, stroking it slowly and delicately. The sensation sent a jolt through her system and it showed in the way she jumped, a satisfied breath pushing through her clenched teeth as she adjusted to the current of pleasure. 

Fred turned her chin once more, bringing her lips to his for a series of deep kisses. She broke them up slightly with the vocalization of her wandering question, “So,” a peck returning, “How are we—” her lips seized once more, “--doing this—” a moan escaping as his lips danced against hers, “--exactly?” 

Fred unlocked his lips from hers and kissed the corner of her mouth before answering, “Just lay back, princess. This way.” He helped her roll over so that she laid on her side, her back to him, and he moved his body to match her position. 

“Let us do all the heavy lifting.” George added as he rested onto his side facing her, a wink shooting her way before he captured her lips with his once more. 

His hand cupped the side of her face, pulling her forward to deepen their connection. As their tongues swirled together, Y/N brought her hands to the band of his underwear, tugging them down gently. George smiled into their kiss and moved to help her complete the task. 

As he tossed the fabric back carelessly, his strong, substantial cock sprung up against her drenched vulva. They groaned into one another at the heavily sought-after sensation. Unhurried, George began rubbing his stiff member around her swollen slit, spreading her naturally created lubrication onto his tip. A single gasp resonated in his throat, catching on her tongue, signaling the both of them to open their eyes. 

With their gazes locked onto the other, George guided his cock past her dripping folds, the long-awaited sensation lighting fireworks into explosion within their minds. The sound of his groan of satisfaction at feeling her walls close in around him played beautifully with her desire, igniting the flame even further. 

Armed with great restraint, George held himself back from sinking into her completely. He began thrusting into her slowly and methodically. Each push and pull increasing the craze in her body to feel _so much more of him_. His raspy breaths met her skin as he began sucking on her neck, adding his works of creation onto the canvas of art Fred had started. She raked her fingers through his hair, tugging a bit as the searing heat of having him move inside her plagued her every conscious thought. 

In the midst of this ecstasy, Fred began removing his briefs, the cap of the lubrication having already come undone with his nimble fingers. He gathered the amount he needed into his palm and circulated it around his thick, rigid prick. A shiver coursed through his body at the chill that had been applied and the sudden attention to his impressively patient member. 

The lubrication having been applied carefully, not wanting to excite himself too much, he laid beside Y/N and began kissing her shoulders. She felt the tip of his dick press against her backside gently, waiting anxiously for the right moment to move in. Hungry for more, Y/N removed her hand from George’s locks and grasped Fred’s cock. He grunted against her back before grabbing her hand and pulling it away with gritted teeth. He moved her wrist up to his lips, kissing it with fervor and focus. 

“Patience, love.” He whispered coolly against her skin before he made a line of deep kisses up her arm, latching back once more onto her shoulder. 

Her carnal desire felt stifled with a tinge of helplessness as she was driven wild with knowing how much more they had to offer her than what they had presently given. She whimpered and sank into their touch, the burning sensation of feeling George’s thickness pushing in and out of her. With furious lust, she used her free hand to grab at George’s chin, swiftly crashing her lips into his with mighty devotion. 

Fred chuckled lowly at her animalistic need to swirl her tongue with George’s and he spoke on it with his amusement on full display, “She looks ready to eat you alive, mate.” 

The urgency and ferocity of their kiss was slowed slightly as George’s lips pulled into a smile. 

Fred leaned his head to rest on her shoulder so that his words would surely be heard by both, “Might be time to feed into her frenzy a bit more, Georgie.” 

George pulled away, ceased his penetrating movements, and stared darkly into her manic stare. He smirked and pulled at her bottom lip with his thumb before answering back, his gaze upon hers never-ending, “I suspect you might be right.” 

He grabbed at her neck and collided his lips with hers once more before pushing himself into her completely. Heavenly cries of George’s name danced around the room serving to drive him absolutely mad. 

“Fuck, Y/N…” George moaned into her neck, rough shivers working in his breaths as he filled her to the brim, “You feel fucking brilliant.” 

Her own breathing became shallow and raspy at the heart-stopping sensation of him bottoming-out within her. She could hardly be given enough time to ever wrap her mind around how utterly satisfying he felt within her and this adventure would not be exempt from that pattern. No amount of previous experience prepared her for the moment his hips began to move against hers, effectively stealing away her breath and blocking the inner workings of her mind. 

His experience with her, however, worked wonders with their sexual endeavors. He pulled out just enough and thrusted back in with perfected estimations. The evidence of his success reveling in the way she scratched at his shoulders and struggled to take in air without moaning. All of it utterly impeccable in his witness as beads of sweat began to form upon his forehead. 

Fred laid beside her, indulging luxuriously in the strained sounds that would erupt from her throat. Each quaking cry deepening his kisses upon her skin. Before long, he caught a glimpse of the whitening of her knuckles with the makings of a fist in her hand, his grip still upon her wrist had kept her from grabbing at anything else. He detected the light trembling in her legs and hips as she bucked against his twin, and he knew his time for waiting had come to its natural end. 

He pushed himself against her rocking backside once more, swallowing the groan that emitted from her movements pleasing his member, and leaned in to whisper into her ear, “Are you ready for more, princess?” 

She laid her head back enough to look into Fred’s eyes, her intensely desperate affirmation boring into his gaze. Y/N struggled mentally with formulating the words to communicate her approval and could only manage a whimper paired with a shaky nod. 

Fred’s smirk and self-assured tone covered his own despairing need to enter her as he spoke, “Use your words, Y/N.” He bit at a patch of skin just below her ear before adding on, “Tell me how bad you want me.” 

A slow emittance of her frantic state of need pushed forth from her lips, “Please, Fred…” 

Fred’s eyes wandered over to George as a smile toyed at his lips from Y/N’s carnal moans and his dedication to the art of being a tease slipped away at what he found. Though words had not been spoken, Fred could tell by the sharp glare and pressed lips upon his brother's features that time was of the essence. If this was to remain a joint effort, Fred would need to do his part. _Now_. 

Fred sighed at the loss of opportunity that had lain so enticingly at his fingertips, then spoke his resignation into her hair, “Alright, _duchess_ …” 

He gathered her tangled tresses gently in his hands, moving them to the side to place a slow kiss at the base of her neck. He leaned forth and whispered seductively into her ear, “I suppose that will have to do.” 

With great anticipation, Y/N felt the lingering of Fred’s breath as he inhaled and exhaled slowly with his nose brushing against the back of her neck. Her very own breathing became shallow as she felt the caress of Fred’s hand moving slowly down her back. His hand reached his destination and came to rest on the cheek of her ass. 

He ran his hand over the smooth, rounded area he had _long_ been waiting to touch. His fingernails raked against her skin, the need to make the moment last overwhelming his senses. She caught onto the increase of his desire in the vapors of his breath that landed on her skin. Her body responded to his deliberately slow touches with eager aggravation. In every fiber of her being, she felt the intense need to grab him and pull him into her once more. The craze of surrounding George with the lack of encompassing Fred was maddening. 

As she struggled against her will to take matters literally into her own hands, she felt Fred’s fingertips leave her skin. She’d just begun formulating a pout and plea for his return when she heard his breathy whisper from behind her ear. 

“Prepare yourself, princess. You’re about to feel a slight chill.” 

Without any further explanation, he brought his newly lubricated index finger to the rim of her tight ring. No matter how many times they’d done that to her in the past, it never prepared her for the shiver that would briefly consume her senses. It worked quite nicely to distract her, if for only a few seconds, from the pressure that began to build with Fred’s delicate efforts to gently part her taut opening. 

The compassionate back and forth movements he created upon her did their part, allowing him to slowly slide an inch of his finger into her rigid cavity. A broken exhalation ran from her lips as he entered. George felt her walls clench around him with greater force and he slowed his thrusts greatly, allowing her to process the next few steps of their plan. A slight itch was left feeling unscratched at slowing down within her, and he worked hard to keep his composure with deepening breaths in through his nose and out through his pursed lips. 

Fred marveled in the way she felt around his finger, the forethought of how it would soon feel on a larger extremity brought his teeth to a tight clench. She wasn’t resisting his penetration in the slightest. Small remnants of his previous anxiety floated away with the comfort that they’d prepared her well enough for at least this bit of the process. He was able to create minuscule circles within her, releasing yet another jittering whimper from deep within her. 

George continued his disciplined, meticulous thrusts, adding to her pleasure greatly and providing her hips with an impeccable rocking motion Fred used to his finger’s advantage. He pushed his finger in deeper until his knuckle disappeared within her. With adamant eagerness, he continued his fingers swirling motions further stretching her for what was to come. 

Before long, her heated desire for more kindled a wildfire within her loins once again. She angled her head back and to the side, effectively catching Fred’s eye, and peering into him with a mighty lust for more; a look he’d seen often enough to understand perfectly. 

“Ready for more, are we?” He asked back, a glint of awed amusement reflecting gorgeously in his presently mocha-tinted irises. 

_How she loved it when they did that_. 

Y/N trailed her teeth against her bottom lip roughly, snaking her hand to the back of his neck in order to tug lightly at the short hairs she could find there; the combination of seductive actions apprehended his focus. With fluttering eyelids, surely becoming lazy with the high of pure delectation, she moved her head in a tantalizingly slow nod. 

The approval of such a notion broke the spell he had been under, guarded by her eyes, and the corner of his lips curled into a smirk. 

“Your wish is my command, duchess.” Fred dutifully answered, pleasantly captured in his devotion. 

He brought his lips to touch her already parted mouth, tongue waiting for a swirling meeting, but was met only with hesitation. He kept his lips upon hers, exchanging only breaths as he parted her tensed ring with the addition of his middle finger. Instantly, her hips bucked at the newly joined sensation, gyrating enticingly against her two loves. 

“Bloody hell, Y/N...” George grunted, his lips latching onto her shoulder with great speed as his cock twitched with the blurring feeling of her walls constricting harder against him. 

Fred closed his eyelids desperately as she closed around his circulating fingers, the anticipation of feeling that same pressure on his long-throbbing dick was driving him into a state of frantic insanity. It took everything within him not to plunge into her right then and there with reckless abandonment. 

“Fuck, princess.” He whispered roughly through a clamped jaw. His free hand, furiously refusing to pump himself, grabbed at her throat and squeezed with a light, but surely compressed pressure. He felt her moan rumble against his palm, pushing him closer to the brink of losing his directive. 

His voice low and needy, Fred groaned against her touch, “Please tell me you’re ready for me, darling. I can’t stand not being inside of you for one more second.” 

Y/N nodded her head furiously, causing Fred’s heart to leap in his chest, before whimpering back, “Yes, Freddie, please. I’m ready.” Her grip upon his neck tightened with her need to feel him. 

Immediately, George stopped his movements as Fred removed his grip from her neck to reassure his prick was lubricated enough for entering that tight space. They worked together to position her properly for the penetration. George gathered her leg in his arm, swinging it over him to provide his twin with a larger opening while Fred placed a firm grip upon her hip. 

Fred pressed his dick against her rigid entrance, the chill of the gel inspiring a racking shiver to run through her spine. He felt her muscles tense at the cold sensation and he gave her hip a reassuring squeeze before kissing the back of her head and whispering, “Relax, darling.” 

He gathered her hair again, pulling them into a tight ponytail, and placed a series of indigent kisses all over her neck. His voice became hoarse with restrained impatience, “I need you to relax, love.” 

Y/N nodded her head and melted under their generous touches across her body; Fred attending to her neck as George delighted her shoulders and chest with his fervent tongue. She exhaled calmly and moved her hand from Fred’s neck to his hand waiting to guide in his cock. Her touch landed upon his wrist, giving him an encouraging embrace from her fingers. 

His kisses deepened and accelerated in response before slowly pushing his head past her taut opening. She recognized the sweltering sensation; a slow, piercing dividing drive that began the creation of space for his engorged shaft to enter. Every muscle in her lower region tightened magnificently around both of their pricks, earning trembling, breathy groans to erupt from their throats; their sounds mixed alluringly with her torrid cry. 

Fred and George sat in agonizing stillness, giving her time to adjust to the overwhelming feeling of encompassing both of them at one time. The very act of restricting their desirous instincts to move inside her was unhinging and it tested their patience far more than anything ever had. 

Fred began massaging her arms, working to ease her muscles while George rubbed her leg that rested against his waist. 

George leaned in with a kiss upon her forehead as Fred whispered against her neck in a gravelly voice, longing to ease her tension, “Well done, darling.” 

“Take your time, princess.” George added in his own low, husky whisper and continued his affirmation, “Just let us know when you’re ready for us to move.” 

Y/N created a small ‘o’ with her lips as she worked on the steadying of her breathing. The rush of oxygen and adrenaline created a thick layer of fog in her mind, making her head come to rest against Fred’s chest behind her. She began to feel like her body was as relaxed as it could ever be in her current position, so she drove her attention towards her pining for intense friction. 

She pulled her head up slowly, first looking at George, speaking with confidence, “Move.” Then, looking back at Fred with matching strength in her voice, “Please.” 

She caught a glimpse of their telepathic conversation and recognized the resolve in their eyes she’d had the pleasure of seeing so many times before. They each took a turn, looking back down at her with their decision having been met before George started to adjust his positioning on their bed. 

All at once, they sank into her. Both cocks burying to the very end. A shuddering sob tore at her vocal cords as tears pricked at her eyes. Each of their bodies convulsed under the intense pressure building around them as hips pressed delicately against burning flesh. 

Fred’s head fell back against his pillow, a guttural groan flaring from his lips as he lost himself in the delirium of how she clenched around him. George’s fingers bore down onto her thigh, gripping roughly as he struggled against the notion to rock against her with a great deal of passion and zeal. 

“Holy fuck, Y/N...” George gasped in a wobbled timbre, “You feel so fucking good.” 

Lacking in hesitation, the twins began their sluggish shifts, trying to find a rhythm and pattern in how they would move within her. George took lead and pulled out almost to the hilt before slowly pushing back in, Fred beginning his departure just as George pushed in. Her toes curled intensely as she struggled to breathe. The flow they were creating within her paralyzed her completely. It was any wonder to her that she could still feel her heart beat at all in her chest let alone thunder like it was at that moment. 

The tempo of their momentums within her gradually increased as the dire need to get higher in their search for a climax grew. It wasn’t long that their rapid, deepening thrusts began to work all too well to reach their goal. 

“Shit, darling.” George groaned mightily through his teeth before continuing, “I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.” 

“I’m s-so clo- _oh_ -ose.” She moaned earnestly in response, becoming undone in the way they moved slickly within her. 

Fred and George’s rocking of their hips were becoming unsteady, slowly abandoning the patterned movements they had created together, and Fred knew it was only a matter of time before they reached a premature ending. Hastily, he snaked his hand in between George and Y/N to create expeditious circles upon her clit. 

She convulsed with another impassioned cry as she was hurtled towards the edge of euphoria once more. 

“C’mon, _duchess_ ...” Fred moaned smoothly into her ear, “ _Cum for us.”_

The swirling of his fingers against her swollen clit matched their thrusts as they grew erratic and unstable. He pushed his fingers against her with needy force and heightened speed. 

A long, high-pitched call erupted from her throat, “ _Shit_...” 

Her back flew into an arch, her fingers wherever they lay gripped onto skin with a blind fury, and her walls pulsed fervently against the twins as she was flung into a heart-stopping, hair-ripping, mind-numbing orgasm; her forehead coming to a slam against George’s chest as she peaked. 

It was all the twins needed to reach their completion as well. Sharp groans quaked from their throats as trickling rivers of their satisfaction shot into her throbbing crevices. George pushed his face against the top of her head still buried into his chest as he rocked out his climax. Fred succumbed under the gratification and spread sloppy kisses around her back and shoulders, opting to nibble here and there with rarity. 

The three lovers came down from their high, still entangled with one another in sweat, the scent of sex enriching the air that passed between them. Eventually, they rolled around, still sandwiched together, but now laying on their backs, Y/N kept lovingly embraced in the middle. 

George played nimbly with tips of her fingertips, raising them to his lips to place delicate kisses upon her pads every once in a while. Fred twirled her hair in between his fingers, eventually pushing his nose against her head to take in her intoxicating natural perfume. Y/N delighted in stealing small kisses between the two of them; whether it be on their lips or their shoulders, it didn’t matter, as long as she got to feel their heated skin touch her eager smile. 

At some point, in the midst of their adored relaxation, George shifted his head against the pillow, turning his head to look into her eyes. Once her attention was caught, he smiled and pecked her lips before asking sweetly, “How do you feel, sweetheart?” 

She brought her hand out of his embrace gently, tracing her fingertips against the curl of his smile as she answered back with tremendous delight, “Not quite sure.” 

Y/N watched as George furrowed his brows and felt Fred’s head come up from her shoulder. She suppressed her giggle and continued her train of thought, “I can’t find a phrase more suitable to my state of mind other than ‘perfectly elated and content’.” 

George’s lips deepened his smile as he hummed in agreement, “I understand your predicament very well having presently been caught in it myself.” 

Y/N freed her pleased giggle and turned her head back to look at Fred, “What about you, darling?” 

“I don’t believe there is a more fitting string of words than the ones you’ve put together.” His loving affirmation laced in a darling sweetness. 

With the aid of her free hand, she pulled his chin close to her, seizing a kiss from his soft lips at once. As she pulled away, she let the adoring eye contact linger, turned to briefly sharing the same moment with George afterward, then closed her eyes in an encompassing peace. 

Before she could completely drift away into a calming slumber, she heard Fred quip to George. 

“I, for one, am quite happy you didn’t completely cock up the proposal for this.” 

She felt the bed shift slightly as George propped himself on an elbow, responding back with annoyance, “You’ve gone absolutely mental if you think you could’ve come up with something better on the spot.” 

The bed shifted once again; no doubt due to Fred propping himself as well to engage further in their witty banter. A small smile curled her lips tiredly and she felt her body become lifted away with sleep. The sounds of their jokes and jabs becoming more distant before all she could do was dream; her smile still placed firmly upon her mouth. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sometime the next morning, Y/N awoke from her dormancy, mind drowsy and thoughts faint. She sat up slowly, making sure not to wake up the twins that lay on either side of her. She stretched lightly and yawned, at once noticing the scratching of her throat. She smiled as she remembered the highlight of the night before. She wouldn’t be altogether surprised if her voice had abandoned her completely. Still, she knew a glass of water would do wonders. 

As luck would have it, she’d be able to crawl out of bed without an issue as neither George nor Fred had trapped her under one or more of their limbs that morning. She figured the physical exhaustion from their endeavors must’ve carried over into their sleep. Normally, she’d never have been able to make her way out from between them without having to push or pull at an arm or two. 

Once she reached the end of their bed, she placed her feet gingerly upon the icy wooden floorboards. She applied some pressure on the bottoms of her feet, but didn’t leave the bed when she recognized the lack of strength that existed in her limbs. It was then that she caught onto the darkened bruises of fingers against her hips, waist, and thighs. A smirk played at her lips as she wondered just how rough they’d been on less visible parts of her body. 

Getting caught in the thoughts of what they had eagerly done to her, she pushed herself from the bed and took one small step before collapsing onto the floor with a loud thud. 

Her poorly suppressed squeal of lightly-felt pain combined with the banging evidence of her fall pulled George’s eyelids open at once. He reached his hand over and felt nothing but their sheets. Rather quickly, he shot up from his horizontal position and peered around the room before his eyes landed on her; Fred moved lazily in his sleep as the commotion grabbed him from his slumber. 

George’s eyes settled on the vision of Y/N curled up on the floor in the middle of pushing herself up with her palms placed firmly on the ground. She looked over at him with a squint, her hope of not awakening them disappearing, and she hesitatingly put on a weary smile in an attempt to hide her embarrassment and guilt. 

He leaned forward, a smirk stretching his lips, and called out lightly, “You alright down there, darling?” 

Her words halted as she watched Fred’s body sit up as well, his eyes finding her in her state and immediately smirking in similarity to his brother. 

She pursed her lips to suppress her smile as their amusement gleamed down at her. She groaned as she pushed herself up all the way before clearing her throat to respond weakly. 

“Oh, just—” she struggled to find a word with lesser irony laced into it. She sighed and smiled as she finished her sentence. 

“Just smashing, dear.” 

She watched as Fred suppressed a chuckle, his mouth parting to respond confidently, “I believe that would be the _result_ of smashing.” 

“Not so much the start of one.” George finished charmingly through his smile. 

“Oh, sod off the both of you and help me to the kitchen.” She responded back with lighthearted irritation. 

They both chuckled at her lightly, briefly exchanging a look of amusement between the two of them, before leaving the comfort of their bed to help Y/N from the floor. 

“Come on, darling.” Fred spoke softly as he gently helped her up with a hold on one of her arms. 

George, doing the same for her on the other side, continued Fred’s thought, “We’ll take care of you.” 

Y/N smiled as she caught a glance at the Weasley twins sharing a recalled thought to what happened the _last time_ they made that promise. She reveled in the way their smirks and eyes shining with humor played in such beautiful mischief upon their features. It was a heavenly sight to behold. 

She marked the heart-palpitating realization of the sheer blessing she basked in each day to bear witness to glorious moments such as these. With a blissful smile playing at her lips, she allowed herself to be carried away into the dream that had truly become reality. They helped her hobble into the kitchen and sat her down in one of their dining chairs before springing into action; getting her the glass of water she desperately needed and teaming up to cook breakfast. 

She ran her fingers through the various tangles in her hair and brushed her fingertips against the swollen areas across her neck. Her eyes peered down to discover they’d left more than enough love bites upon her chest as well. With the pads of her fingers brushing over the surely present numerous hickeys upon her neck, she made a glowing note in the back of her mind to ensure that the score would be a bit more even the next time. 


End file.
